This is How it Goes Down
by brencon
Summary: What if everything you knew was wrong? How different would your life be? How different would you be? McDean AU.
1. Prologue: A Flash of Lightning

**Prologue: A Flash of Lightning**

The sky was dark, the clouds and ominous shade of grey as the young man in the hooded top ran through the village, his face awash with tears. He snivelled, rubbed his face hard, so hard his skin was turning a shade of violent red. He raced passed a woman, he didn't recognise who, as he ran towards his home.

A couple of his friends were standing at the Drive'N'Buy as he ran home. His mother, busy behind the counter, called out to him cheerfully but he ignored her and continued on his path back to his room.

Inside the flat, his step-brother was sitting at the dining table, munching on a sandwich. His innuendo filled comment vanished into nothingness as he continued his quick paced walk back towards his room.

He set his iPod to shuffle and stretched out on his bed. He divested himself of his clothes, resting only in his underwear, and continued to cry.

Meanwhile, a cardigan wearing boy was smiling so brightly you would've thought it would hurt his face. He was so happy, in fact, he was whistling a jaunty tune as he practically skipped his was home. His tanned skin and short, styled hair gave him a preppy look and he'd received many an interested look from both sides of population on his nights out in Chester.

But he only had one interest: his best friend... and first, true love.

He got his keys out, unlocked the front door to his house and got inside, away from the cold. His mother and eldest sister were sitting on the sofa when he entered, each with a bacon butty and a mug of tea before them.

His sister, sensing the happiness the was pouring out him, swivelled round in his seat and smirked at him.

"Why do you look like the cat that got the cream, Craig?" she asked, taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Got some great news, sis, really amazing news." He replied, joining them on the couch and nicking the other half of his sisters sandwich.

"Oi! There's one in the kitchen for ya, you cheeky sod!" she shouted, slapping at his wrist. "Now c'mon, tell us this great news?" she inquired.

"Yeah, luv, what's got you bouncing of the walls?" his mother asked through a mouthful of bacon.

He tapped at his nose, smirked to them and heading towards the kitchen. He retrieved his sandwich and shouted over his shoulder, "You do remember what happened to the curious cat, right Jacqs?"

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and made a dash for the stairs, before his sister could come up with a quick reply.

Once inside his room, Craig logged onto Facebook and updated his relationship status. It had previously been set to 'It's complicated' but he had now changed it to 'In a Relationship' as he took a big bite from his sandwich.

He smiled once more, his face brightening instantly.


	2. Chapter 1: Let's Get it Started

**Chapter 1: Let's Get it Started**

He was reading a business magazine when the door to the room opened. A boy, dressed properly in the entirety of the school uniform entered the room, panting.

Craig looked up at the boy with the messy blonde hair and thought of making a comment; a slick sarcastic comment, something his sister would have been dead proud about, but seeing the look on the boy's face, a dishevelled, petrified look, Craig decided to leave it to one side and come out with straight forward and simple, "Hi."

The stranger, startled at the voice of the unnoticed occupant of the room, gasped in surprise. He quickly calmed, realising that it wouldn't help if he made another nemesis on the first day of school, sat across from him and replied in an equally simple, "Hey."

Neither spoke for some time, yet the usual awkward silence that would take hold of a new meeting didn't come. In fact, both boy's felt incredibly comfortable in the other's presence.

It took some time for the blonde boy to realise that he knew his new acquaintance, that this boy's sister worked in his stepfather's pub. He also realised that this boy was supposedly heading off to university this year, and yet here he was.

"Didn't you already finish college?" he suddenly asked, shaking his head at his own idiotic mind for speaking before thinking.

"Yeah, but I didn't get the results I needed to head to Trinity, so I decided to come back and repeat the year again."

"Oh."

It was before the bell rang, announcing the start of class, that the younger of the two introduced himself.

"Name's John Paul, John Paul Dean."

He offered his hand as the other boy was packing away his magazine.

"I know who you are. I'm Craig McQueen."

They shook, and an unexpected spark shot through the small touch and they both instantly separated, as if burned.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you," Craig said, making a move to exit the room.

"Yeah," John Paul whispered, still confused by the electric charge that had now taken hold of his heart.

--

Over the next few weeks and months, the new best friends became inseparable, they were always joined at the hip. John Paul, having to deal with the backlash of his brother's car accident, of killing a fellow student's mother, found that having this confident guy as his friend help his own confidence and pushing the bullies away.

Craig, on the other hand, for the first time in his life, had a proper best mate. He'd always been part of large groups of comrades, but they had all headed off to university; they all had moved on in their life.

When his mother told him that they would be moving to this village, he'd found that it wasn't a big deal. All his friends had moved on, and now so was he. So he signed up to repeat his final year at the local college in Hollyoaks.

And within the space of three days of the new term starting he'd made a best friend, some close friends and found a job in the same bar as his older sister.

Life, it seemed, couldn't get any better for him.

But the closer he and John Paul got, the stronger the spark between them grew. And, as the December arrived, he couldn't help the dreams he was having. It always started with him and John Paul playing pool in the Dog, but it would always end up with the pair of them in John Paul's room; in John Paul's bed, kissing as if their lives depended on it.

But he had always had some inkling that he was wired this way. When his old gang of mates had started to talk about girls, Craig would be thinking about the girls, his mates and himself in one writhing mass of limbs on a sun-kissed beach in the south of France.

And he had been attracted to some girls in Hollyoaks, Sarah Barnes especially, but it was as if he couldn't live without seeing John Paul at least once a day.

He had come to the conclusion that he was in love with his best friend as he was wrapping up the vinyl he had purchased online as a Christmas present for his John Paul. As he was wrapping it, he couldn't keep his thoughts of how John Paul would say thank you from turning to lustful ones.

He'd had to stop every few seconds and think of something else, or his Mum would catch him blushing and ask him if he was alright. It took him almost half an hour longer to wrap the vinyl, and by the time he had finished, he'd had to cover his tenting jeans with the gift as he retreated to his room.

Whilst Craig had found an attraction in one of the girls of Hollyoaks and more than an attraction in his best friend, John Paul had plucked up the courage, with that aide of some prodding from Craig, and asked a local girl, Hannah Ashworth, out on a date.

He found her a breath of fresh air in comparison to his last girlfriend – she was stunning, beyond beautiful in fact, highly intelligent and extremely witty and he was infatuated with her the moment he entered his English class one wet September morn.

It was before Halloween that he asked her on a date to the cinema, and she gushed and quickly accepted. They spent the rest of the lunch break chatting, and when it came time for them to go their separate ways, Hannah had blushed the cutest shade of pink that John Paul had ever seen before she kissed him lightly on his lips.

He stood there, as if a statue, before Craig hit him lightly on his shoulder, knocking him from his reverie. Craig made some jokes and comments about their next teacher but it went in one ear and out the other.

The date was one of the most entertaining nights that John Paul had had in years. And as they rode the bus back into the village, he plucked up his courage, he gave her a kiss that led to more and they didn't stop till that had reached their stop. He walked her home to her door, their hands joined, were he gave her another kiss and wished her sweet dreams, to which Hannah practically swooned.

And as he made his way back to the pub, John Paul couldn't help but think of what Craig would say about this first date, what his comments would be. And, as he remember what Craig had said earlier that evening, as he started his shift in the Dog, John Paul's mind zoomed off to a universe where it was him and Craig sitting in the darkened multiplex, arms brushing off each other, fingers reaching through the dark towards each other.

And before his mind could go any further, he shook those strange thoughts from his mind and delved into his pocket for his phone and began a text saying thanks to Hannah for a great night and that he'd see her in school Monday, signing off the message with two kisses.

He entered the pub to find Craig cleaning down the counter as his step-dad kicked out the last of the late night drinkers.

He sat at the bar and entered a conversation with his best friend and soon his step-dad was paying Craig up for the week and telling him he'd see him next week. And then Craig was saying that he'd call him tomorrow as he donned his jacket and then he was gone and John Paul was caught in the centre of a brainstorm as, when Craig had pulled on his jacket, his polo shirt had risen and exposed some dark, well toned skin and John Paul's mind had gone into overdrive.

And he sat there for some time, trying to think of Hannah and Hannah alone. And so he climbed the stairs to the flat, closed the door to his room and changed into some sleepwear. And dreamt a dream of well-built abs and tanned flesh and chocolate brown eyes.

But if you asked him what he had dreamt of the night before, he would snap, saying the he couldn't remember, before storming off in a strop.


	3. Chapter 2: Drumming

**Chapter 2: Drumming**

_Craig_

There is this constant drumming in my heart whenever John Paul is near me. But ever since his and Hannah's relationship has took flight, I find that the drumming has turned to an aching spasm, as all I ever think about is me and my best friend kissing and caressing and... more. And it's as if this ache is making me more like my sisters – I'm angrier and more jealous than I've ever been in my life. My mind, after drafting plots of how to woo my mate, comes up with ideas of how I can drive a wedge between love's young dream. And then the guilt consumes me and I try my hardest to be the best friend I can be to the pair of them.

But, when I'm alone in my room, I can't help but cry and scream into my pillow at the ache in my chest.

So, once the new year had arrived, I've been going out, trying to find my own Hannah, someone who can make me forget this notion that I'm in love with my best friend; try to push my feelings away, deep in my chest.

And that's how I met Joey.

I went out the first Saturday night of 2007 with my sisters. Jacqui, me and Mercy were at the bar doing tequila slammers one after the other when I hear this cheering behind me. Some bloke, handsome as they come, was blushing as his mates, a mixture of girls and fella's, egged him on

I placed the now bitten-into lemon wedge inside my empty shot glass and returned it to the counter behind, never taking my eyes of him.

And then he was standing in front of me, and gulped before he introduced himself as Joseph McDonald, 20, Science Student from Liverpool. And so we got chatting for a few minutes and he finally explained his real reason for making his presence known – his mates had dared him to kiss the cutest person he could find within five meters, and he'd chosen me.

And so I asked him, "Well, are ya going to?"

"Am I going to what?" he replied.

And so I rolled my eyes, grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him.

--

_John Paul_

There's a drumming sound inside my heart, and it only plays when he's around. But I'm doing my hardest to ignore it, honest. And I've thrown myself into being the best mate he's ever had, and the best boyfriend Hannah's ever had, and worked harder on my school work.

Hannah and I have been getting closer and closer over the past few weeks, so much so that by Christmas time we were no longer virgins, and we were very much in love. If I wasn't with Hannah, I was hanging out with Craig or doing a set at the Dog. I hadn't spent much time with my family, and it was only mum who was starting to feel the pull of separation. It's like I'm still her baby, even though I'm almost 18 and will, hopefully be heading off to uni come September.

So, over Christmas mum invited Hannah to have a family meal, saying that I'd been spending too much of my time at Hannah's, and that she still hadn't gotten to know 'my son's wonderful girlfriend'.

So, on Boxing day, Hannah was invited to tea. And she and mum got on so well it scared me. After the embarrassment of baby pictures, we scurried off to my room for some alone time.

And we talked about everything and nothing, and we made out some... okay, a lot. And then we were naked and we were making love... and it felt nice, it felt good, but nothing more.

I'd heard from Darren and, to lesser extent, Jake, about how it good it felt; how right. But for me... for me it was just a way to get off.

And as I cuddled Hannah; as we fell asleep under the covers, wrapped in each other's arms, I couldn't shake the thought that I'd somehow just betrayed Craig.

There's a drumming in my heart, and it only plays for him.


	4. Chapter 3: Love Story

**Chapter 3: Love Story**

_Craig_

As we separated, the large cheering of Joey's mates deafened me. He smiled at me bashfully and then kissed me tenderly. He asked if we go somewhere to talk in a little while. I agreed and he kissed me quickly before heading back to his whooping friends.

I returned to my sisters, and ordered us all another shot, Butterscotch Mickey Finn this time.

"So, good night so far, yeah?" I said, smiling to my sisters.

"Not as good as yours, it seems!" Mercy laughed, throwing her arm around my waist.

"Anything you wanna tell us, little brother?" Jacqui asked. Of course she would, she can't let sleeping dogs lie.

"What? He's hot, and I'm single and interested." I explained, paying the bar man. I raised my glass to her, and me and Mercy downed the shot.

"I was thinking, more along the lines of you telling us why you're suddenly snogging random fella's in clubs?" Jacqui asked, before downing her own shot. "And, for the record, this stuff is muck!" She grimaced.

"What? You know I've had girlfriends, well this is the first guy I've liked in ages," I started, ignoring the drumming in my heart, "and, so what if I'm bisexual, you've never had a problem with "Aunt" Shelia!" I accused, staring her down.

"Or is it only cause I'm an actual relative?"

She glowered at me, pointing at me with vindication.

"Oi, you know I ain't got no problems with gay people, I'm just saying it would've been nice to have been told what you like before you started swapping spit with some gorgeous guy, alright?" She explained, calming herself down instantly.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I just couldn't not kiss him rather than explain my sexuality first, alright? He might've gone searching for someone else."

Jacqui laughed at my logic, before putting her own arm around my waist, joining my sister in our family hug.

"He hasn't taken his eyes of ya all night Craig, so I wouldn't have any worries there!"

We all laughed for a moment, before Mercy decided to buy another round of drinks. As she was at the bar, Joey returned to me, his eyes downcast. I still get a kick of the fear my sisters can create over the general public.

"You ready for that talk?" He asked, glancing up at me quickly.

"Yeah, I just wanna wait while I get my drink. My sister Mercy is at the bar, and this is my older sister Jacqui." I said, introducing everyone to everyone else.

"Hey... I'm Joey," he introduced himself, smiling shyly... God, I think I love the way his cheeks dimple when he smiles already.

"Nice to meet. How old are ya?" Jacqui asked, ever the bluntest of my family.

"Jacqs, he already told me all this – he's 20, he's studying general science in Liverpool, he's from Chester and he's home for the holidays, alright? So enough with the third degree." I told my sister, accepting the bottle from Mercy who had just returned from the bar. She held out another drink, another bottle of lager, for Joe. He thanked her countless times, but before he could make himself a fool, Jacqui asked another question.

"So, are ya gay, or just really greedy like my baby brother here?"

"Jacqs!" I sighed animatedly, moving towards him, "I already told ya enough! Text me when you're leaving and I'll meet up with ye! See ya later sis!"

And I grabbed his arm and we quickly vacated the spot.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked him as we gained further distance from my sisters and his mates.

"I need a fag after that showdown, let's head to the smoking area!" He decided, leading me to the set area. But, before we made it, he had already slid his hand in mine and interlocked our fingers.

We moved into the smoking area and launched ourselves onto the only free set of chairs there.

He retrieved his pack, took out a smoke and lit up. He offered me a cigarette and I accepted – I don't smoke, but I'd already wanted to try. He lit it for me and I took a quick drag.

And I spluttered.

"Not a smoker, eh?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Nah, just wanted to try it," I stated, tossing the cigarette on the ground and stamping it out, "now, let's talk."

And so we talked, for what must've been half hour about each other, our families, our hopes and dreams and what we hope to do.

After we had covered about all topics under the sun, we ended up necking in the smoking area for some time, along with some under the collar caressing. And it felt so good, and so right, that when Jacqui came to collect me, I'd been gone for almost an hour and a half.

Before I left, we swapped numbers and kissed goodbye, with Mercedes making a comment of how she may be alright with gay people, she doesn't like it thrown in her face.

I replied, "I'm not gay, sis, I'm bi, get you're orientations right please," which earned me a clip round the ear and ream of insults.

--

_John Paul_

A week later, after we had spent the night together celebrating the New Year, Hannah and I were loitering around the Dog, having a few drinks and trying to throw some peanuts into each other's open mouths when he arrived.

Craig came in, laughing as some bloke behind him told him a joke. And then this bloke took his hand in his and led him to the bar.

"Ooh, who's that with Craig?" Hannah asked me, following my look.

"I have no idea," I mumbled, glancing once more at them before taking my bottle and finishing off the last of my drink, "Ready for another?" I asked her, getting to my feet and heading for the bar, not waiting for a reply.

I stand beside the bar, and clear my throat to grab Craig's attention.

He swirls around and his face brightens as he sees me. My heart jumps in my chest.

"John Paul!" He cheered, throwing his arms around my neck and pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Craig... and Craig's friend," I said, smiling at this tall bloke tightly.

"Oh, sorry! John Paul, this is my boyfriend Joey, Joey this is my best mate John Paul." He introduced us... wait, what did he say? Boyfriend?

"Boyfriend?" Did my voice just crack?

"Yeah... I'm bi. You are okay with that mate, right?" he asked, pulling out the Bambi-eyes.

"Yeah, course, as long as your happy?" I asked, and why does my voice keep cracking, dammit?

"Yeah, I am, very. Hey, do you mind if we join you and Hannah? Be like a double date?" He's so excited, I can't deny him what he wants, yet I can't help feel this jealousy... I mean, before I knew he was gay, sorry bisexual, I always thought that I wouldn't have a chance with him. Now, I've a girlfriend, he has a boyfriend and my life is coming to an end.

But I hide all these thoughts and feelings, plaster a smile on my face and agree to the double date, saying that I was just getting us some drinks.

And Craig and Joey head over to the table, and I just stood there, imagining a new story in my mind: Craig and Joey living happily ever after in the future, big house in the country, kids, all happy and smiling.

And myself, living a lie of who I really want to be with, lying to everyone around me, and dragging Hannah down with me. Living a mundane life in a crummy flat above the Drive'N'Buy, working a dead-end job with too many kids that we can provide for.

But I shake that away, suck up my broken heart and order Hannah and mine's drinks'.


	5. Chapter 4: You've Got The Love

**Chapter 4: You've Got The Love**

_Craig_

It's been four this since I met Joey, and we've not stopped chatting every day. We've just hung up from a two hour phone call... I know, it's like we're two school girls, but it was just nice to get to know him. He's coming up to Hollyoaks in the morn, and we're heading to the SU for a few drinks away from the family for a while.

Jacqui and Mercy haven't stopped ripping the piss out of me, since I've been going round with a big happy head all week. Mum and the rest of the family, wondering what had me so happy all of a sudden, have been non-stop in asking me questions. So, this afternoon I told them that I met someone. When I said that his name was Joey, Michaela couldn't stop herself from snorting. Mum's jaw hit the floor and Tina, well, she'd always told me to follow my dreams, so it was no surprise when she told me she was so happy for me.

Carmel was shocked that I was seeing a fella for all of ten seconds before dragging me off into town for a shopping trip. She seemed to not understand that evening if I was bisexual, shopping wasn't a hobby of mine. But, nonetheless, she thought it was great that she could now use my fashion-conscious brain to aid in her styling.

The next day, after mum badgering since breakfast, I asked Joey if he wouldn't mind calling over before we heading for the SU, which he accepted. I then told him why and he said that it would've had to happen sooner rather than later.

So at 2pm that afternoon, I answered the rapid knocking at the door to find Joey there, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Hey," I greeted him, reaching forward and kissing him quickly.

"Hiya," he smiled, my favourite smile already.

"Sorry about this, but mum is like a moth to a flame to anyone I date, just because I'm her only son," I explained, leading him to the couch.

As quick as lightning, my mother entered the living room, a tray of tea and biscuits in her hands. She sat on the armchair, placing the tray on the table before her. I made quick introductions and then mum started out with her inquisition – the standard question and answer situation really: age, occupation, family, hopes and dreams, music, books, films. By the time we were leaving, she was inviting him around for tea the next time he was up.

"Really sorry about that, she's just looking out for me but it gets annoying after a while!"

"I thought it was cute, all those different pictures! How long did the dress and make-up phase last?" he asked, nudging me with his shoulder.

I blushed and giggled – I'm such a girl!

"Eh, well, about three years... to my sisters, I was there very own living doll. Now, to the SU, yeah?"

"Lead the way!" he agreed, taking my hand in his and laughing.

--

Three hours later, we were making a move to the Dog for a few drinks since all the students at HCC were back and we couldn't understand a word... and the fact that we were getting too much of an audience.

"I think this has to be our last drink this evening, otherwise I won't be able to go anywhere without worrying." He stated, pushing the door of the Dog open for me.

"Why?" I asked, walking through the doorway.

"Cause you can't hold your drink and you may be distracted from some girl in a short skirt!"

"Oi! I may like girls and boys, but you can't deny that she was beautiful?!"

"Yeah, if you like girls that shade of orange."

I, in my drunk addled brain, found that hilarious, and burst out laughing.

"Now, what do you want to drink?"

We were deciding between getting cider or lager when John Paul arrived. I hugged him, so happy to have my two favourite people in the same room at the same time, and made short work of the introductions.

We received our lagers and headed to join Hannah at the booth.

--

After, and what I hate calling it, my first double date, I walked Joey to his bus stop before heading off home.

"So, I had a great night..." he started, leaning against the bus station as I stood in the doorway.

"Me too... even if it was awkward, and slightly weird," I replied, resting against the entrance to the shelter.

"So, see you tomorrow... for dinner with the family?" he asked, leaning forward.

"I think so... don't be embarrassed by my sisters... they like to take the piss, a lot."

"I think I can handle them."

And before I could comment, he kissed me like I'd never been kissed before. And as it ended, he rested his forehead against mine and whispered, "I could get used to that."

And then he hugged me, wished me good night, and got on his bus. I walked home whistling a jaunty tune of non-description and unlocked the door.

After some sort of a conversation (if it could be called that) with Jacqui and mum, I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge retreated to my room, logged on my Facebook and updated my relationship status.

--

_John Paul_

After the departure of my best mate and his boyfriend, my own girlfriend called it a night. So I offered to walk her home. Hannah was so pleased, she kissed me.

And then, we discussed the revelation of Craig and Joey.

"He's had girlfriends before, cause his sister would make jokes about them to Josh and he'd be telling us all, so it's a sudden thing. But he seems to really like Joey, so he really must be bi! Aw, isn't it great John Paul?" Hannah cheered, wrapping her arm around mine.

"Yeah, really great."

And so we walked, Hannah nattered, I hummed or nodded or said Yeah, but I didn't hear a word. I couldn't stop picturing how Craig smiled at Joey or how Joey stroked his cheek or squeezed his hand.

And this angry, jealous beast rose from my chest and screamed at the world.

We reached her home, I kissed her good night and wished her sweet dreams.

My face was warm, my eyes wet and I couldn't stop the sobs that soon racked my chest. And I cried so hard as I ran from her home, avoiding my friends at the Drive'N'Buy, my mother behind the bar, my step-brother eating his sandwich.

I set my iPod to random and collapsed to my bed, and the song took control of my mood.

_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air  
I know I can count on you_

_Sometimes I feel like saying, "Lord, I just don't care"  
But you've got the love I need to see me through_


	6. Chapter 5: Sewn

**Chapter 5: Sewn**

_John Paul_

It's been four weeks since the double date, and my best mate's coming out, and ever since I've been in some kind of flux. I can't seem to concentrate; can't control my temper. All the while, Hannah still sticks to my side like I hung the moon and stars.

I'm glad of the company, the comfort. But when I'm kissing her, all I can see is his smile, and his face, and his lips. And I hate myself for it.

And it's Hannah's birthday. And I feel like such a liar, because I'm having these feelings, and then Hannah just jumps into my thoughts. I'm just grateful that I have two older sisters, and I've somehow paid a kind of attention to them as they natter: I got her a necklace for her birthday and mum said it was beautiful, so I'm sure Hannah will love it.

Rhys, Hannah's idiot older brother, asked me to DJ for the night; something about Neville's choice of music being too stuck in the 80's. Whatever, I'm grateful that I have something to distract myself – drinks, food and being the DJ.

"John Paul, it's almost 9, shouldn't you be making a move? You don't want to be late for your gorgeous girlfriends 18th!" Mum shouts to me from the kitchen. I pull on a jacket, check myself in the mirror once more and then make a move.

"Aw, don't you look handsome?" Mum gushes, clasping her hand to her chest. And, are those tears in her eyes?

I nod at her, smiling, grab Hannah's gift and leave.

--

When I arrive at the Ashworth's, the party hasn't started yet, with the only guest's to have arrived being Sarah, Nancy, and a few of Hannah's aunts and uncles, all of whose name's I've forgotten within the space of five seconds. Rhys gives me a nod as he passes by, carrying a box filled with every type of firework imaginable.

I divest my jacket, and Mrs. Ashworth's takes it away to the informal cloakroom. And then I wish Hannah a happy birthday, kiss her as lovingly as I can and suddenly there are flashes of bright lights and laughing and aww's from Hannah's aunts.

--

The party is really taking off, and Hannah is enjoying the night. I take a break from the music selector (or iPod as it's properly called) in search of a drink and a few cocktail sausages.

I smile at our classmates and head for the kitchen, grateful that I haven't seen Craig... or _Joey_. I grab a bottle of lager, take a gulp and then wolf down some sausages.

And that's when I see them: Craig and Joey. And their getting more than acquainted with the inside of each other's throats, by the looks of them. I stare at them through the kitchen window. Just stare.

--

It's coming close to the end of the party, and Neville has taken control of the music. I decided to go outside, take a calming breather. I sit there, staring at the sky.

The door opens. I turn to see who it is.

"Hey mate," Craig says, taking a seat beside me.

"Hi."

"Having a good night?" he asks, twisting the strap of his watch.

"Yeah. Han's having a great time."

A loud pop explodes from inside the kitchen, cheering ensues and Happy Birthday rings out.

"I should probably head in, wish her a happy birthday."

"Right, of course. Go to your girlfriend."

Something stops me, be it his tone – that dejected, down pitch. Or could it be that he's grabbed my hand.

"What does that mean?" I ask, crooking my head to look at him.

"It means what it means, alright. Go to Hannah, wish her a happy birthday."

"Craig, what's going on with you?" I ask, turning around, crossing my arms and staring down at him.

"It's just... lately... are we still mates?" he suddenly asks, and rubs the back of his neck.

"Course we are, best mates. You know that."

"I do, I do know that, it's just that, lately, you've been pretty off with me. And I was worried it was because... because of Joey. The fact that I have a boyfriend."

I stare at him incredulously for moment or two, my eyes wide as his brown stare into me. I feel myself getting lost in those warm eyes.

"I... I dunno what to say, Craig. I was surprised, sure, when you suddenly sprang this guy on me. I thought we told each other everything. And then, you're telling me that you're bisexual, that you and Joey are seeing each other. And you didn't give me any time to process that."

I sit beside him once more, and throw my arm over his shoulder.

"But... "

I stop talking, and he looks up to me, and I can't help myself. He pulls me in, pulls me to within inches of his face. So close that we share the same air. I'm shaking, or is he trembling?

_Give me the song and I'll sing it like I mean it  
Give me the words and I'll say them like I mean it_

My breathing hitches, I gulp. And I close my eyes.

_Cause you got my heart in a headlock  
You stopped the blood, made my head soft_

I pull him closer, my arms draped around his waist.

He shivers, I rub soothing circles on his back.

_And God knows  
You got me sewn_

And our lips touch, and it's like I've come home; like heaven on earth.

Fireworks explode over head, like thunderous explosions.

But still we don't separate.

_I can't do the walk  
I can't do the talk_

The cheering increases, the laughter ensues, and still we kiss. As if the world was at stake; as if our own lives would cease to exist if we stopped.

_I can't be your friend  
Unless I pretend_

And as the kiss deepens, his fingers caress my chest, my face, disturb my hair. The warmth of his kiss is live-giving and endless. It's the air that I breathe, the blood in my veins, the beating of my heart.

And as the door opens, I know I will live to regret this moment of falling.

_So give me the song and i'll sing it like I mean it  
So give me the words and i'll say them like I mean it_


	7. Chapter 6: Meet Me Halfway

**Chapter 6: Meet Me Halfway**

_Craig_

I had this whole spiel planned out, ready to argue my point with him, to give him my point of view.

And then he was making reasons, making excuses, and then he kissed me. It was like he just ran out of words to explain himself, to give his point of view.

And he kissed me.

It felt good; it felt right. And I never wanted it to stop, never wanted it to end.

But, as it always seems to happen, we were intruded upon. Someone was exiting into the Ashworth's back yard.

--

_John Paul_

My heart was in my mouth, the adrenaline rushing through my system, washing away the deep-seated pleasure of kissing Craig; of finally giving into these thoughts and feelings that I've been harbouring for months.

We were interrupted, just for a split second, and I flew off the handle. Launched myself away from my best mate, to the farthest wall away from the door.

As soon as it opened, the door slammed shut. No one spoke, no one asked if we were alright, or asked what we were doing.

I was breathing so deep I thought I would start hyperventilating. Craig stood up, worry etched across his features. He reached for me, but I evaded his touch – even though, in my heart, it was what I wanted.

I ran home. The heavens opened. And by the time I was back at the pub, I was soaked to my skin, shivering. I disrobed, ripped the bed clothes from the mattress and crawled beneath, mentally berating myself for craving. For wanting him so badly. And now I ache. My heart throbs for him. And as I cried myself to sleep, I kept thinking of how breathtaking that kiss had been, whilst trying to avoid the thought that was at the back of my mind.

The thought, that someday, while come back to haunt me.

That that kiss, mine and Craig's first kiss, was the best of my life.

--

_Craig_

It's been three days since Hannah's party, three day's since the kiss. And I've been lost. So lost in my thoughts that even my brat sister has noticed.

We're sitting at the breakfast table, cereal boxes, bowls and mugs of tea before us when she brings it up again.

"Prune face, what's wrong with ya? You've not fallen out with your fella already? You've been together for a month and already you wrecked it?"

After she had stopped to get some breath, I finally got a word in edgeways.

"We didn't break, we're still together. Everything's fine with Joey, alright?" I state, shoving more bongo flakes into my mouth, my spoon acting as a shovel.

"Love, ya've been down in the mouth since you got home from Hannah's party. Are you sure something hasn't happened?"

"Yes!" I exclaim, ignoring the rest of my breakfast and rushing from the house.

I arrive at the school twenty minutes early, so I sat around the common room to waste the time. Five minutes before classes started, John Paul arrived. He caught sight of me and rushed off. I got to my feet and chased after him.

He'd vanished into a room, so I checked each room and found in an empty class room. He sighs exasperatedly, so I know that he knows it's me.

I take a steadying breath and decide to take the first step.

"I'm... Are you alright?" I ask, rubbing the back of neck as I take an interest in the window behind his head.

--

_John Paul_

He asks me if I'm alright... am I alright... I haven't felt right in months. Not since my feelings have become more towards attraction.

"I don't know what I am anymore, Craig. I don't know."

He moves to me, resting his hand on my shoulder, giving me a squeeze of reassurance.

"What was that... what did it mean?"

It means that I love you, that I want you, that I want to be with you – that's what it means. But I thought that to myself, kept it tied away in my head. And then I made up a plan, to lie so much that it becomes the truth.

"It meant nothing, I was drunk, okay?"

"I was watching you all night, John Paul, you had half a bottle of lager all night, and drank more sugary drinks than anything else."

I'm about to snap back at him, my mouth already open to reply, when I fully hear what he's saying to me. He was watching all night. Watching ME all night. I realise that my mouth is still open, and I close it calmly. My hot-headed temper has fizzled out.

"You... you were watching me all night?"

He blushes, such a bright shade of red. And I find it so cute. He rubs his neck, his nervous tick kicking in out of habit.

"...Yeah."

"What does this mean?" I ask, sitting on the edge of a desk.

"I don't know," he quotes me from earlier on.

The class bell rings out and we don't move.

--

We skipped school for the day, and wandered away from the school. We ended up going to the park, just letting our feet do the walking for us.

We slouched on a bench, neither of us speaking. We just sit there, a mind-numbing silence encasing us. I ran my hand through my hair, across my face before crossing my arms protectively across my chest.

"Why did you kiss me?" he finally asks, and I don't know how I can answer.

"Because I wanted to, because I've wanted to for months. Because I can't stop thinking about you. Alright... I've got feelings for you."

--

I typed out the message, quick as I could before I back out due to guilt. It's sent to Hannah in a matter of seconds. So, that's our date cancelled for the evening.

Me and Craig made our way back to the Dog, climbed the stairs to the apartment and scurried to my room.

I sat at my desk, he sat on my bed. And we just watched each other. For what seemed like hours, that's all we did. And, I don't know why, but it calmed me. Both of us freaking out over this thing between us.

I ask if he wants a drink, because I can already see myself losing control and kissing him. He asks if it's a 'drink' drink, and I say it as, and he accepts the offer.

I rush downstairs into the bar to find Darren and mum behind the bar. I grab us both of us a bottle of lager. I make small talk with mum, insult Darren and I'm about to leave, when I hear my name being called out.

I turn to find Rhys sitting at the bar, a half empty pint glass in his hand.

"Hey Rhys. Good party the other night. Great fireworks!" I enthuse, making pleasant conversation with my girlfriends brother.

"Yeah. We were wondering where you'd got to though, you vanished before the champagne had even been opened."

"Oh, I went out back to get some fresh air, it was kinda stuffy inside."

I open the bottles and toss the caps in the trash.

"Well, I better get back upstairs – Craig's waiting."

"Oh, did you not have a _nice, long chat _at the party?" he whispers, and I suddenly realise something.

Rhys saw us... saw me kiss Craig. The bottles slip from loosened grip and shatter once they make contact with the floor.

"Alright there, JP? Or should we call you a taxi?" Darren calls out before sniggering.

"Yeah, are you alright there... loverboy?"

I think I'm gonna be sick.


	8. Chapter 7: Famous Last Words

**Chapter 7: Famous Last Words**

_Rhys_

I couldn't believe what I saw that night. Hannah's party was brilliant, and we were just about to set off the fireworks to end the night. And her boyfriend wasn't there. So I went in search of John Paul. He wasn't in the bathroom, the kitchen was empty. The last place was the back yard. So I opened the door and found him. In the arms of his best mate, kissing.

He leaped away as if he'd been scalded. I shut the door in shock and just watched them interact before John Paul ran home.

I went back outside, saying that John Paul was sick and enjoyed the fireworks show with my family. A few minutes I returned, Craig reappeared and joined his boyfriend, smiling at him as if he hung the moon. I felt my blood boil. I wanted to take these lying hypocrites down. And so I contemplated what I was going to do with these turn of events.

--

It's been three days, and I still hadn't decided what I was going to do. So, I decided to go to the pub for a pint to think things over.

And there he was, getting a couple of bottles of lager for him and his... mate.

So I made a decision. I began to twist the knife. He got sickly pale, dropped the bottles and rushed back upstairs. I smirked, finished my pint and made my way home.

Arriving home, I asked Hannah how John Paul was, but she said that he wasn't in today, still sick she guessed.

I asked her if Craig was in, and wasn't surprised when she said that he'd been off today as well.

My mind raced with plans and thoughts. And then Hannah mentioned that she and Sarah were going into town after school tomorrow to get dresses for the dance.

Seeing as I'm Sarah's boyfriend (although she doesn't know about Stacey... and Rachel), I knew I'd be at the event. And my man started joining the dots to make circumstances work to my favour.

--

_John Paul_

I rushed back upstairs, breathing shallow breaths. My heart pounding in my chest. I felt sick to my stomach, as Rhys hints raced through my mind.

I ran to the bathroom, closed and locked the door, collapsed against it and resting my head on my knees, wrapping my arms around my legs.

I fought the tears and forced my breathing to slow.

After 10 minutes, I got to my feet and washed my face and unlocked the door.

I headed to the kitchen and I sat at the kitchen table, my head in my hands as I looked at the grain in the table.

"What am I gonna do?"

--  
_Craig_

I'd been sitting round JP's room for a while, getting more impatient as the seconds ticked by. So I decided to snoop around his room. I looked at the obvious stuff – his posters, his books, his CDs, and then I took a seat at his desk and checked his computer.

It was still on. I checked onto the internet. I logged onto Facebook, checked out my news feed and then accepted a couple of new friends. I logged off and the checked out John Paul's browser history.

I wasn't surprised (well, kinda surprised, but what we were talking about before he went to get us a couple of drinks) and his search history which revolved around everything that he's been talking about – some of which revealed he'd checked out some porn sites.

It had now been twenty minutes since he had gone to get drinks. I was getting antsy. So I got up and made a move. I headed for the kitchen and found him sitting at the kitchen table.

"What am I gonna do?" he muttered, before knocking his head on the table.

"What's wrong? Where'd you go for so long?" I asked, sitting across from him at the table.

"Remember when the door opened, at Hannah's party?" he said, raising his head to me.

"Yeah? What about it?" I asked, contemplating if I should reach out and take his hand in, to stop him wringing them.

"It was Rhys... Rhys saw us.. Saw us kissing. He was downstairs when I went down, making all these hints and comments. He _knows_ Craig."

Shit.

"Well, we'll deal with before he can do anything about it, alright? We'll break up with Joey and Hannah, and then we'll leave it a while before we get together, okay? And then we can be together and no one will question it!" I explain, reaching out and taking one of his hands in mine and stroking the back of his hand.

"I don't know Craig, I can't do it to her, not just after her birthday. And what about the dance?" He asks, sighing heavily.

"What about it?" I reply, tilting my head reassuringly.

"Hannah has her heart set on it, Craig! She's going to get her dress tomorrow! She's not stopped talking about it for weeks! I can't do that to her, I'm not heartless."

"But you don't love her, John. You don't want to be with her! I was on your computer, I saw what you were looking at online, alright? I know, okay? And you don't need to be worried, I know what you're going through." I reassure, smiling at him as lovingly as I can.

"That's private!" He explodes, standing so fast that he knocks his chair back on the ground. "I can't believe you went through my private stuff! How could you?!" He roars, his face turning a dark shade red.

"Because I want to help you! I... I love you! I want you to be free of all these pressures that's been placed on your shoulders."

"What rubbish are you saying? What pressures? I'm straight and I'm with Hannah, alright, she's my girlfriend!"

"Is that the only reason you're staying with her? Because she's your girlfriend?" I snap back, wishing instantaneously I could take it back.


	9. Chapter 8: I Don't Believe You

**Chapter 8: I Don't Believe You**

_John Paul_

My mind saw red, and I lashed out – although, not the way he expected, I believe. I pulled him from his seat, my hands gripping his face. His eyes were wide, wondering what I was gonna do.

I crashed my mouth to his, granting my wish. It felt like a death wish, but I couldn't help it. My mind, my heart, was screaming to do something, to act. And that's why I kissed him.

He just stood there for a second, not even reacting. But soon, he was taking part, giving as good as I gave. His tongue rushed against mine.

And we thrashed for second, each fighting for dominance. I won out. I pushed him backwards, into the table. He jumped up onto it, and pulled me down on to him, his arms wrapped tight around my back.

His legs widened, and I stepped closer. We joined at the hips, and I began to rotate at contact we were now sharing. We spent what seemed like hours making out on the table, but in reality it was five minutes tops.

And then, I made a decision to release him, pull him up off the table.

"What?" he asks, his eyes dazed, as he catches his breath.

I kiss his bruised lips again before stepping back, dragging him to his feet and taking his hard stare as more confusion, I continued on my way to my bedroom.

--

We crashed through the doors, all anger and passion spewing forth. We continued trashing around and I soon began to divest him. We each kicked off our trainers, trousers pushed away from our legs and kicked off to the side. T-shirts finally fell away to the floor. And I took in everything off him.

The tan that encompassed his skin, even though summer had long since passed. The muscles that shone through his body.

I softened, my anger diminished. I couldn't fight this anymore. I wanted him, and there was no way I could deny it any more.

And I couldn't deny the other thing that this meant anymore... I wasn't that straight.

He took my hands in his, smiling at me tentatively. And he kissed me, slowly... lovingly. And I just melted into his touch. He guided me to my own bed, still kissing me. He lead the way, moving our relationship to the next step. I didn't stop him, I didn't _want_ to stop him.

He pushed me onto my back, and I let him.

His hands rubbed my chest, and rand down to my groin. He took my hardness in his hand, and ran it back and forth. I groaned at the touch. He soon released me, and I grimaced at the loss of such great feelings. I couldn't fight the realisation that, even though it's a lot less than I had done with Hannah, this felt extremely, uncontrollably more right.

His tongue then followed the path which his fingers had created. I groaned at the warmth of his tongue, the wetness. And when he reached my dick, I thrust towards him, groaning loudly.

He kisses the head, before moving it deeper into his mouth. I thrust again, sighing at the feelings he was giving me. My hands rub my chest, tweaking my nipples. The feelings intensified. I move my hands to his head, my fingers roaming through his hair.

And then it intensified to the point that I knew the end was coming. I grabbed hold of him, and pulled him from me. I breathe deeply and rest my head against the pillows.

"Why'd you stop me?" he asks, his eyes already holding a look of hurt. I smiled at him, dozily. "I didn't want to cum yet."

"Why?" he enquires, pulling him up beside me, practically curling himself around my torso, kissing my chest, my neck and finally the corner of my mouth before resting his head beneath my chin, tucking it beneath my chin.

"BecauseIwannafuckyou." I quickly say, with the release of one breath.

"You wanna... fuck me?" he replies, a smirk already there for his next comment.

"Don't make a thing of it."

"I wasn't going to!" he laughs, the vibrations echoing down my chest into my dick, which was swaying in the air, wet from his exertions.

"It's just... what you were saying earlier on, that you think I'm gay... and, well, I've slept with Hannah and... what you just did to me, felt so much better than when I've gone further that with her. And, the feelings I have for you, on top of those sensations that you just gave me... It's all just led me to believe that... that I might actually be gay. And so, it's just that I have to know. I have to know."

I took a deep breath.

"Sorry for ranting."

"Hey, I've done my share of that, so don't be sorry." He joked, kissing my chin.

"Although now that I've said that out loud, I'm terrified." And to prove my point, I raised my hand to show it's tremors.

"Same here," he whispered, lifting his hand.

I breathe a sigh of relief, and use my free hand (my other arm is trapped beneath Craig's lithe form, however often his mom says that he's all just skin and bones) to open the top draw of my bedside table. I withdraw the foil square and a bottle of liquid. He catches my motion and takes the contents from my hands, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Let me, " he whispers.

--

_Rhys_

I arrive home and race towards the kitchen and grabbed the box of tissue that mum left about for dad's hay fever, even if it is just shy of February! I open the fridge, grab the largest piece of chocolate in it, and turn on the kettle before returning to the sofa.

A door upstairs opens and the footsteps carry on down the creaky stairs.

"Hello? Anyone there?" my beautiful sister calls out.

"In here, sis!" I reply, hearing the kettle come to the boil.

"What's all this for?" she asks, eying the chocolate bar and the tissues.

"I have something to tell you Han, you better take a seat."

--

_Craig_

We lay side by side, the bed clothes in disorder, shining in sweat, breathing heavily and laughing.

"That's... much... goodness!" John Paul pants, wiping his hand down his chest, before arriving at his softening rubber-covered dick. He removes it carefully, trying not spill its contents across himself. He drops it on top of its foil container in the bin beside his locker.

"I've never felt like that before...." I mumbled, my eyes drooping from exhaustion.

"You and Joey didn't..." he starts, gulping heavily as he draws breath in (Or trying to broach a topic that makes him nervous).

"Never. We just made out, a bit of under the shirt fumbling... nothing really. And, once I realised how I really felt about you, I wouldn't let it go any further."

I pulled the quilt from its resting spot on the floor and covered us in it.

"Need sleep," I sigh, throwing my arm across his chest.

"...'m tired," he replies.

Next second, he's lightly snoring, and I soon join him.

--

_Rhys_

"What!?" she screeches, her hand at her mouth as she stifles a sob. "I DON'T believe you!"

"John Paul's gay, he's with that McQueen lad. I caught them at your party, sharing spit."

She sobs. I grab a few tissues from the box and pass it to her. She accepts it. I open the chocolate and break off a section for her. She accepts that too.

"Tea?" I reply, already making my way into the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 9: Halo

**Chapter 9: Halo**

_John Paul_

We arose from my bed later that evening, and we quickly headed off for a quick shower (separately, I didn't trust myself to be alone with him under the influence of the hot water) before collapsing on the couch in the kitchen.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

I made us tea and bacon sandwiches, neither of us having eaten since breakfast that morning. We feasted in silence, a companionable silence. He smiled at me shyly, before I felt his foot rubbing against my inner leg, rising higher.

I coughed audibly, blushing at his teasing.

We sat there once our meal had ended, just staring at each other with these school boy grins. I took a few minutes downstairs, to ask mum if Craig could crash in the flat that night as he text Myra asking her the same question.

Mum was happy to oblige, stating that she wanted to hear all of Craig's plans and everything about Hannah's party. I cringed, but hid it behind a cackle-kind of laugh. I returned upstairs and Craig grinned at me. Myra had agreed to the sleepover (what are we, preteen girls?) and that she wanted me to stay over some time soon.

We kissed chastely, enjoying the freedom of our little bubble once more, before crashing on the couch, travelling through the various channels on satellite and we arrived on Top Gear on Dave.

Listening to Jeremy Clarkson whittle on about some red, tiny Ferrari, I pulled my legs up beneath and rested against the head rest of the sofa.

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

I kissed him once more, deeper. We languished in the feel of each other, the beat of our hearts, the rhythm of our breathing between kisses. We seemed to be in the honeymoon phase, like it was our first ever relationship. We still shook in each other's arms.

--

_Craig_

I still don't believe this, that I'm kissing him. That I'm holding him in my arms, that we're sharing our warmth. And then we were back in his room, back under the covers, and I was in charge for this round. And, in a odd switch of fortunes, he rolled the protection down my erection (no jokes about my being a poet, please) and began to prepare himself with the lube. He groaned as it chilled his skin.

I took over.

I tentatively worked my fingers into his opening, stretching him to accept my girth. It took some time, but finally it was done. And then I was pushing, yet being gentle. Such a contradiction, yet so important. We soon were joined, and a rhythm was created. We soon knew what the other was thinking, what the other was expecting. He was getting louder, more passionate with his cries. He reached down towards his hardness. I pushed his hands away and took control of ministrations. We kissed in between: sharp, biting kisses that drew blood.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

The passion grew, the kisses intensified, the heat blazed. My hand, slick with his excitement, slid effortlessly up and down his dick. He worked some muscle, tightening the... his grip around me. I moaned loudly. And that's when he came. He pulled my face to his, forcing his tongue down my throat as he exclaimed his arrival. I soon followed, the condom catching my release. We rested, his fluids drying, joining our flesh in a sticky mess.

We kissed again, breathlessly. Laughing, we separated, and I withdrew. He removed my sheath, disposing of it with care, and pulled me down on top of him once more.

--

_Hannah_

I called his phone again, the fifth time. Straight to voicemail. I sent my twelfth text. No reply. I grabbed the last part of the chocolate goodness, felling it melting beneath my fingertips.

Rhys words echoed through my mind. He told me that John Paul was cheating. With his best mate. Who was seeing a boy. He told me that John Paul was gay. And then Rhys had buggered off over to Sarah's. Left me here to deal with all this.

I got my laptop and checked Facebook (third time) and saw no changes. Nancy had made a comment on my status (Me – Aggh: some people!!! :(; Nance - :( Alright hun?), which I ignored. I checked his page. No change there either. Or on Craig bloody McQueen.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

I finished the tea Rhys made (too weak, tasteless) and made a move to make a new cup.

--

_Rhys_

I wandered the village, using the excuse of Sarah to get away from all the snot and crying. I couldn't tell Hannah my idea. As much as John Paul Dean has hurt her, she would never go for out and out revenge.

I headed to the SU, planning on a having a pint to sooth my oncoming headache. But when I got there, I found the other person in the quartet – Joey. He was hanging with some of his mates, a near empty pint in my hand. I smirked to myself, a new plan forming in my mind. I feel like I should be twirling a moustache.

I headed to the bar and order two pints, a small grin tucking up the corner of my mouth.

--

_John Paul_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

We whispering sweet nothings to each other when the knock came to my door, followed by my mum shouting through my door that she was just putting dinner on and it should be ready in a half hour.

My heart rate, having shot sky high, relaxed to a more suitable level. I buried my head into the crook of Craig's neck, breathing in the musk of our, our love making.

"We'd best get ready for this meeting of the mind."

He laughed at me, his eyes twinkling. I punched him lightly on his shoulder, and he mocked a deep look of hurt.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Why were you laughing?" I replied quickly, jumping from the bed and getting dressed.

"The look on your face – priceless! You looked so sure that she'd walk in!" Craig stated, laughing almost maniacally.

"You Dean's are pretty repressed, Frankie would never walk in on her son, even if he is just 'playing' with his best friend," Craig added, still smiling as he too began to get dressed. "If this was the McQueen house, mum would've barged in. And Michaela already did, on me and Joey. Dead embarrassing, even if we were both just shirtless!"

"The joys of having 2 sisters instead of five, I suppose."

He laughed out loud again, "Hey, it's really only one! Your older sister isn't in this village, let alone this flat, anymore! I have it four times worse!"

Finally finished with dressing, I fit my fingers through Craig's belt loops, pulling him closer to me. His arms enveloped my neck, as my own rested on his hips.

"Ready to face the big bad witch?" I kissed him.

"As I'll ever been." He rubbed his crotch against mine.

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_


	11. Chapter 10: It's My Life

**Chapter 10: It's My Life**

_Rhys_

I planted a confident smile as I made my move – his friends had just dispersed, moving off to play pool. I planted his pint before him.

"Thanks for coming to Hannah's birthday the other night," I explain, sitting beside him.

"No worries, mate. Me and Craig had a good night. Some firework display."

"Yeah," I started, supping my pint, "it was a top night. Any word from Craig?" I asked, resting my pint on the bar before me, trying to act nonchalantly.

"No. I was just gonna call over to his house, haven't spoken to him since the party," Joey replies, his fingers stroking the moisture of the glass.

"I think I seen him and John Paul heading to the Dog a couple of hours ago. You might still catch him."

"Those two, joined at the hip so they are! If I didn't know that JP was with your sister, I'd think Craig was cheating on me!" He jokes, sipping his pint.

I smirk, drink some more, and decide to keep dropping these hints.

_John Paul_

Mum couldn't stop asking stupid questions, about his sisters, his plans for university, his boyfriend (I forced myself not to roll my eyes) and then finally asked about the Dance Off.

"I want the pair of you over here for pictures once you pick up your suits. I don't want to have a picture of you two, drunk and dishevelled taken on some camera phone!" Mum states, piling the utensils and plates on top of each other before resting them in the sink.

"Aye, want a picture of John Paul, dressed to the nines for our family album," Jack continues, a smirk on his face, as mum turns on the tap and filling the sink. Craig sniggers as I groan, resting my head in my arms.

I shake my head as Jack and Craig share a laugh at my expense.

"Right, back to work for me. Lovely dinner, Frankie."

Jack gets up, smiling at me as I wave him off.

"We can't leave Darren alone for a few minutes before the pub goes down the drain!" Mum adds, adding washing up liquid and leaving the dishes to soak.

My phone, which had been discarded before the events of the afternoon, rang on the couch. I sighed, grabbed it from the cushion. Hannah calling, it told me. I accepted the call and indicated with my hands to Craig that I was going to my room to take the call.

_Hannah_

"Answer the phone," I practically growled, as my foot danced the dance of the annoyed.

After the third ring, the call was answered.

"Hi Han," John Paul said. I could hear his smile down the phone. Lying pig.

"Hi JP."

I know that annoys him, so I started as I mean to go on.

"I've been trying to reach you all day. Are you alright? Why weren't you in school?"

"Some kind of bug. I'm better now though, sorry for scaring you."

"Well, as long as you weren't skiving with Craig," I say, staring into nothingness.

"Eh..." he stammers, caught in the lie.

"Can you come over, I really wanna see you! We didn't get a chance to talk at my party." I start, piling on the guilt.

"I'll see if Jack needs me down in the bar, and if not, I'll be over in about 20 minutes, okay?" he replies, and I can hear whispers in the background; angry whispers. John Paul shushes someone, and my blood boils as I quickly realise it's Craig he's shushing.

"Okay honey. Love you." I state.

"Bye," he replies, and the call quickly ends.

I'm gonna get the truth from him, whether I want it or not.

I need it.

_Craig_

I enter his room as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb the phone call from his girlfriend.

I scoff. Girlfriend? After what we did this afternoon, not for much longer.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I retrieve it, and open the new message.

"_Hey babe! Are you still at JP's? I'm on my way over! I heard you were together, J xx"_

I swear, trying to be quiet, but John Paul still has to shush me. I glare at him, and put my phone away, ignoring the text for the time being. The guilt settled in as he ended the call, a glazed, broken expression on his face.

"That was Hannah."

"Who else would it have been?"

"She wants to see me."

A knife, cutting deep into my flesh. That's what the pain felt like. To make things worse, the guilt swarmed in my stomach, making the wounds sting.

"Are you going to see her?" I whisper, watching as he grabbed his trainers and his hoddie before sitting on his bed... the bed – no, don't go there.

"I have to, I am her boyfriend and I've been ignoring her since the party."

"Duty calls, yeah?" I reply, grabbing my own shoes and jacket and joining him on his bed.

_Joey_

I thanked Rhys for the pint as I finished it, before thanking him for the tip on Craig's whereabouts.

I text my boyfriend, informing him on my plan of action, as I left the SU bar.

I was giddy, the thoughts of meeting up with my boyfriend for a pint making me what to whistle; to skip; to shout out loud; to dance.

Being with Craig, has been the best few months of my life. I know that sounds... sad, but it's the god's honest truth. Doesn't hurt that he's fit.

I smirk as I think of last Tuesday, the two of us pushing further than kissing... thinking about it now, has me throwing a tent in me jeans.

I'm at the bridge to the Dog when I see a couple standing in the shadows, arms entwined, holding each other as close as humanly possible, their passion overflowing. I thought of Craig instantly.

As I came closer and closer to them however, I realised I recognised the shorter of the two lads, his brown hair, his olive skin.

And his best mate.


End file.
